


【云亮】风与霞

by Milk_Hater



Category: yun'l, 云亮
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Hater/pseuds/Milk_Hater





	【云亮】风与霞

谨以此，献给远方的雪，及在那片圣洁之地上徘徊的灵魂。

1、  
“诸葛，诸葛，快醒醒。”  
诸葛亮翻了个身，一把用被子蒙住头，几缕柔软的白发露在军绿色的枕头上，分外显眼，他难得地拿出赖床的腔调：“困……头疼…”  
刘备无奈地隔着军被拍他脑袋的位置，问：“又一宿没睡着？”  
被子下的头小幅度点了点，被子上的皱褶也跟着动了动，刘备叹了口气，从床头柜拿起他的手表：“好吧，昨晚你赶路也累了，今早你不用集中了，醒了直接去你班上啊——对了，你知道你教几班吧？”  
诸葛亮打了个哈欠：“嗯…北二班。”  
“行了，闹铃给你定好了啊，别再按掉了，第一天，别迟到啊。”  
“知道了。”被子变了个形状——大抵是因为被子里的人又翻了个身。  
“哦对了，队里说明天才能把你的衣服送来，今天你先穿学生的衣服凑合一下吧，别忘了带肩章啊。”  
轻薄的棉花被里只剩下绵长的呼吸声。  
刘备顿在原地两三秒，摇摇头，戴上军帽转身离去。  
——  
诸葛亮做了个短暂又漫长的梦。  
他梦中的世界银装素裹，血染红了雪地，接着狂躁的山风席卷而来，残酷的白很快淹没湿热的红，他疯了般扒开身旁积雪，黑色的皮质手套裂了，血水与雪水在他的指缝间流淌，炽热与冰冷一同切割着他的皮肤，不远处的边境线闪过几道火光，他飞速趴下，咬紧牙，冻得生疮的手猛地插进雪里，摸到一块僵硬的皮肤，他瞬间变得像只受惊的动物，瞳孔颤动，温热的泪水从眼眶里流落，融化了他脸上的冰霜。  
他记得那块皮肤的主人——他的队长，在两分半钟前一边用睫毛挂冰的眼睛对准瞄准镜，一边念叨：“诸葛啊，我年纪大了，等这次结束了，我也该退休了，再说我女儿明年可就高考了，我得回去陪着她。”  
“我们很快就要回家了。”  
然后呢？  
然后他的血怎么就飞溅了天际？然后他怎么就被冷风遗忘在了积雪下呢？  
队长死后的两分半钟里发生了什么，那场梦讲述得不太清楚了，诸葛亮只记得在他听见另一侧那位去年才被选进白狼突击队、一直受他照顾的年轻军人收了枪，笑着对他说：“诸葛，我以为你早该知道我不是什么正直的人，谁给我的好处多，我就替谁办事，你对我挺好的，我不想害你，你跟我走吧。”之后，他，一名军人，在战场上亲手杀死了他的战友，或者说，曾经的战友，如今的叛贼。  
再后来呢？  
后来他摸到队长身上剩下的唯一一颗手雷，然后他顶着满脸的血泪站起来，当他来开保险栓丢向不远处的刹那，他目睹一枚伏击已久的子弹直冲他来，他用尽全身的最后一丝力气闪躲，可子弹还是穿过了他的右肩，他直直向后倒去，摔进柔软湿冷的白雪里，血腥漫延成悲壮的花。  
又几声落空的枪响后，他听见飘过眼前的雪风正吟唱无言古老的歌谣，旋律同他幼时在孤儿院听见的一样，不过那时的他比现在更弱小、更无力，雪花坠入他的眼里，他的眼睛被刺激得流泪，泪水接连不断地从眼角溢出，他忽然有几秒的庆幸，倘若他永远是那时的他，兴许会死在某人的手里，或者某个街头，但现在不同——因为他将死在雪的寒凉里，死在自然里，至少这是他真正敬畏的对手……  
“叮——”  
诸葛亮猛地睁眼，急促呼吸，他失神地看着面前有几道裂痕的天花板，伸手摸摸自己的脸，有点湿。  
他支起酸痛的身体，勉强伸了个并不舒适的懒腰，视线恰好落到床头柜上还在响的手表和一套迷彩服。  
怎么是这个颜色？他揉揉睡得乱翘的头发，还在作痛的脑袋回想起在他半睡半醒时接收的信息。  
对了，是队里还没来得及把他的教官服送过来。想到这儿，他忍不住埋怨自己的冲动，当初何必要答应刘备要来这儿给一群刚成年的孩子当教官，白白麻烦别人还找罪受。  
刘备原话怎么说来着？“训小朋友真挺好玩的，反正你还有个一年半载的空闲，就当来体验生活了。”  
他又想到了刘备说的下一句话，认命。  
教官们在内部集中后要于八点半在学校大操场认领自己的班级，然后带着学生们到指定的训练地点，诸葛亮看了眼自己手表上的时间，顿时无语，那一刻他真的很想把刘备抓过来让他示范如何原地穿越。  
八点三十的事儿给他定了个八点三十五分的闹铃，这是人能干出的事儿吗。  
诸葛亮出门时隐约觉得自己忘了什么，但他着实想不起来，他想估计不是什么重要的事情，回来再解决也不迟。  
2、  
诸葛亮刚跑到北区训练场地边缘，就听见嘹亮的一声命令：“北一班全体都有！报数！”  
“一！”  
“二！”  
“三！”  
……  
到了训练场地他就不好继续跑了，于是他改为疾步走，他听着那群大学生的报数声，边听边暗自感慨，这洋溢青春气息的报数声，要是那个年纪的他能喊出这样的声音——  
估计得被当年带他的暴躁班长罚个二十五圈负重跑，外加一句嘲讽：“你小子是不是三天没吃饭呐？”  
想到这，他的嘴角不由得泛起笑意。  
诸葛亮刚迈开长腿从北一班前路过，一声“北一班差一位”后，突然出现一只有力的手按住他的右肩，旧伤处电击般的刺痛让他右背的肌肉痉挛了几下，他立马抬起左手推开那只手，那只手却固执地贴在他肩上，于是他不满地扭头瞪向手的主人。  
那是个鼻梁高挺、嘴唇削薄的男人，若只见他下半脸，会认为他生得一副淡漠相，但见了他的眉眼后，又觉得他该是生性温柔的人，他的眸色湛蓝，军帽帽檐影子将那蓝分成了天与海，一半深邃，一半清浅。  
不必问，他穿的教官服已经告知了他的身份。  
“同学。”那名蓝眼睛教官面色平静地看着他，“你迟到了。”  
“我……”诸葛亮刚想开口，肩部传来的阵痛感让他咬紧牙关，他的话卡在喉咙里。  
“还有，你没带肩章。”教官的另一只手弹了弹他的左肩，神色不变，“怎么？第一天就迫不及待想给我留下深刻印象？”  
诸葛亮撇头看向自己与众不同的、空空如也的肩部衣料，他总算知道自己出门前究竟忘了什么，在他的记忆里，军训服还用不上肩章。  
队伍一片哄笑，教官立刻呵斥：“让你们笑了吗！”  
队伍立刻归为安静。  
“不，我没有……”诸葛亮微眯眼迅速打量下这位年轻教官，又偷瞄了眼他的肩章，忽而想起刘备之前的那番话，而此时的刘备大概是见他没来，正在北一班附近的北二班整顿队伍，他脑袋转了个弯，扯出不失礼貌的微笑，“抱歉，教官，我早上起晚了。”  
“别找借口，迟到就得罚。”教官看着这皮肤苍白、五官清秀的学生，又见他帽边露出的银白色发尾，皱起英气的眉，音调提了几分，“你还染发？是入学通知没写军训期间不许染发还是你没看见？”  
诸葛亮有点想笑，但右肩的余痛感还在折磨他，于是他微低头，憋笑又忍痛的他表情扭曲，不知道的还真以为他知错惭愧，他声线略抖：“这是天生的。”  
教官看这大男孩垂下的头，又闻入耳的声音充满了委屈，想到这些才踏入大学的孩子不过刚成年，大多被家里从小惯到大，哪受过什么委屈，他叹了口气，摆摆手：“算了，吃早餐没有？”  
“吃了。”  
“行，你去操场跑两圈再回来吧。”  
“啊？”潜意识里迟到起码二十圈负重跑起步的诸葛亮有点反应不过来，发出诧异的反问声。  
教官冷笑一声：“怎么？两圈还少吗？要不再多加两圈？”  
“不不不，两圈够了够了。”诸葛亮赶紧跑向离他们训练场地不过几十步的操场，中途还不忘回头瞟一眼那位教官的腰带，上面写着一个“云”字。  
他转回头，嘴角弯起意味深长又微妙的笑意。  
“好了别看了，其他人都有，稍息！”  
虽说绕操场两圈跑不算多，但这些大学生多半在经历高考后的暑假不怎么运动，突然的剧烈运动可能会伤身，教官的余光时不时注意身后操场奔跑的影子，那学生起跑的速度过快，他还想提醒几句别突然跑太快，话还没来得及出口，那迷彩色的身影已经跑远了，而且那身影不仅没有放慢的趋势，甚至还在不断加速。  
当诸葛亮脸不红心不跳地跑回队伍时，冲教官行了个极标准的军礼：“报告教官！我已跑完两圈！”  
一分三十九秒。在心底悄然计时的教官露出几分震惊，他很快正回神，重新拿出威严的表情：“归队吧，记得下次别再迟到了。”  
诸葛亮挑眉，神采的傲气昭然：“报告教官！我有个问题！”  
“说！”  
“我还不知道您贵姓！”  
“免贵姓赵，归队！”  
“是！”  
穿过人群的诸葛亮蓦然回头，直看那站在队伍前端、衣服颜色迥异的人，那人恰好也在看他，四目相对短短几秒，又很快错开——是对方先移向了别处。  
诸葛亮嘴角微弯，细长的睫毛低垂，漂亮的眼敛住心绪，他挺直脊背，稳健地站进了队伍。  
今日天色正是军训新生最想骂娘的那一种万里晴空，阳光璀璨，晒得诸葛亮方才在梦里沾了泪的眼角干涩，前方一只三花猫敏捷地踮起步子，穿过路边树的阴影，它悠悠然翘着尾巴，无意义地“喵喵”几声，什么也没带来、什么也没带走地离去了，迷彩色人群中的空气逐渐浮起汗水的味道。  
诸葛亮看着、听着、嗅着，他忽然以为自己变成了一个真正的人。  
而不是时刻在枪林弹雨中穿梭的狼狈野兽。  
3、  
一个鼻梁挂着黑框眼镜、军帽戴歪的胖男孩跌跌撞撞闯到队伍前，他艰难地稳住庞大的身形，炽烈的阳光让他的眼睛眯成了两道迷茫无措的线，他冲教官行了个歪歪扭扭的军礼：“报、报告！”  
教官看了看他：“同学，你走错班了。”  
“啊？”男孩连忙推起自己圆脸上快滑落的眼镜，问道：“这、这儿不是北一班吗？”  
“是北一班，但我们的人数齐了。”教官认真地回答他，“是不是你分班的时候听错了？”  
“不不不应该啊，我辅导员告诉我在北一班，我今天早上拉肚子了没赶上军训大会，所以没跟过来，”男孩不好意思地摸摸头，“教官，您能给我看看名单吗？”  
教官点点头，指向路旁花圃栏上的花名册，“你去看看吧。”  
男孩“哎”了一声，踮着小碎步跑了过去，专注地翻起花名册，站在队伍中的诸葛亮目睹这一过程，他嘴角抽搐，右边的脸陷下浅浅的酒窝。  
教官立马捕捉到他脸上那点小小的阴影，呵斥道：“笑，有什么好笑的？”  
军人的面部表情受过严格训练，诸葛亮也不例外，他原以为自己那迅速恢复正常的微表情不会被发觉，没想还是让这位教官收入眼底。  
但军人接受的训练有一点关键——知己知彼，作为执行过无数特殊任务的军人，诸葛亮甚是擅长观察他人的微表情，那位年轻教官的威严呵斥声是虚伪的——是因为他不常用这样的语气说话，所以声线有些抖，不仔细听不容易听出来。  
诸葛亮表情淡然，睫毛下的水蓝色瞳孔嵌了猎者常拥有的伶俐与敏锐，恍如蓝宝石折射出的光辉。  
“哎，教官！我找到了！”男孩手端花名册，摇摇晃晃地直起臃肿的身体，他脸上松垮的肉随他的小跑而来的动作抖动，像随时爆裂的熟柿子，他跑到赵云身边，口喘粗气，肉乎乎的手指向一个名字，名字后面的框格有一个被划掉的“缺”字和勾。  
“这个‘吴小栋’就是我呀，奇怪，我还没来呢，您怎么给打勾了？”  
教官怔了几秒，不确定地问他：“你确定不是和你同名的吗？”  
“这就是我，这儿还有我的专业和学号呢，喏。”男孩的手指顺着他名字那一栏往后指，“都对得上。”  
教官心存疑惑地看了看他，又看了看队伍，他抬手指向队伍中央的白发男孩：“你，迟到的那个，出列。”  
诸葛亮以十分标准的姿势小跑出列，在教官面前稳稳立定：“到！”  
“你是‘刘小栋’吗？”  
“报告教官，不是！”  
教官表情复杂：“那你是北一班的吗？”  
“报告教官，不是！”  
教官的表情更复杂了：“那你为什么来北一班？！”  
“报告教官，是你硬拉我进来的！”  
原先就在憋笑的队伍此时彻底爆发出响彻天际的笑声，那位年轻又缺乏经验教官看来有些凌乱，甚至忘记喊出让队伍保持安静的话语，他掩盖性地拉了拉军帽帽檐，咬牙切齿道：“你叫什么名字？是哪个班的？”  
“我……”  
他还没把话说完，一名军帽边垂下几缕蓝发的长官级别军人像是发现了稀世珍宝一样惊喜，他迅速从隔壁北二班跑来，打断了这场对话：“哎！诸葛！我可总算看到你了！你去哪了？！”  
北一班的年轻教官彻底凌乱：“诸、诸葛？”  
“你们都先去树底下休息吧，还有这位同学，你也去休息吧。”刘备大手一挥，那些笑作一团的散漫青年们即刻跑进树的庇佑里，军训服早已被汗水湿透的刘小栋赶紧点头，笨拙地跑开了。  
诸葛亮皮笑肉不笑：“刘备，你真行啊，八点三十的事你给我定八点三十五的闹铃。”  
“哎呀，你以前不是总习惯把手表调快十分钟吗，我以为你还是那老样子呢，我错了，我真错了，这锅算我的。”  
刘备说完，转身拍了拍那教官的肩膀，微笑道：“啊，赵云也在啊，正好，让你认识一下咱团里那些老前辈说的‘传奇’。”  
一阵属于夏末的热风漫过，诸葛亮在喧嚣的风中站得笔直阒然，尔后他对这位名为“赵云”的、方才呵斥他“有什么好笑”的教官伸出了手，阳光明亮得轰轰烈烈，他手上的皮肤苍白，埋在皮肤下的筋络与攀在皮肤上的疤痕凹凸鲜明，他嘴角平平，而眼中的笑意温和宁静，他说：“你好，我是前白狼突击队队员——”  
“诸葛亮。”  
又一阵热风袭来，赵云看见风吹动了诸葛亮军帽下的一撮白发，胸腔里方才便砰砰作响的心脏挤满蜂拥而来的传闻记忆，它们叫嚣、它们挣扎、最后它们爆炸，猛烈冲击着赵云的神经，恍惚间，赵云觉得他看见的不是柔软的发丝，而是——  
白狼狩猎时飞扬的毛发、拉平仓措稀薄的云层，仁吉德青至纯的冰雪、还有……  
由它们而生的，白色之刃。  
等赵云再看向诸葛亮的眼睛时，他终于明白他的目光被何物所吸引。  
那是掺了冰渣的血性与骄傲，一种极度寒冷、绝望且残忍的荣耀，一个镌刻在灵魂上的图腾，静默得恢弘浩荡，兴许那还是平措仓拉最顶端的冰、嘉苏普高原黎明前的最后一声狼吼。  
这一切，只属于一位军人。  
而那位军人，是一个传奇。  
4.  
赵云强作镇静地回握诸葛亮的手，声调有些许尴尬：“您好…我是一战区陆军五师三十七团的赵云。”  
诸葛亮只笑不语，他的眼皮单薄，眼角微翘，细长的睫毛在阳光下闪着若隐若现的金棕色光泽，自然而然地半遮那对清明的蓝眼睛，仿佛被绣金丝绸裹住的蓝水晶。  
赵云喉头蠕动了一下，他刚想再开口说些什么，诸葛亮忽然抬起双手，在赵云惊诧的眼神里替他摆正军帽，然后他对赵云说：“那么，回见。”  
他的声音波澜不惊，赵云的心却泛起了涟漪。  
诸葛亮冲刘备点头示意，然后他转身走向北二班的位置，他英挺精瘦的背影在赵云的虹膜里越行越远，赵云无言地望着他，阳光洒落他露在深色迷彩服外的后颈皮肤，白得像细腻的雪。  
赵云眨眨眼，撇头看向刘备：“团长。”  
刘备毫不知情：“咋？”  
“不…没什么。”他摇摇头，在他看向那群慢悠悠走来的学生时又换上那副严肃的表情：“北一班全体都有！集合！”  
少年少女们赶忙放下手中的零食袋和水杯，柏油路上的影子高低错落，稀稀拉拉的脚步声和嬉笑声被夏风吹得零碎，不知谁无意踢翻了一瓶汽水，粘腻躁动的甜味浸泡鲜活的心脏。  
5.  
教官整齐的队伍在食堂大门解散，教官们不约而同地走向学生较少的二楼食堂，站在队伍末端的赵云一眼看见独自走向一边的诸葛亮，他刚摘下军帽，散乱的白发在人群里很是耀眼。  
他健步来到诸葛亮身后，紧张又不好意思地打招呼：“诸、诸葛长官，您好。”  
诸葛亮一滞，转身看向他，微笑道：“你好。”  
“那个…今天的事，我很抱歉。”赵云比诸葛亮高一个头，因而他说话时下低头，深蓝的眼睛里满是真挚的歉意，“我没认出您。”  
“没事，我的问题，是我没穿教官服。”诸葛亮扯了扯自己的衣袖，语气温和，“换作是我，我也会认错的。”  
赵云抿了抿唇，依旧一脸愧疚，像个做了错事等待训斥的委屈孩子：“不，是我的问题，我该问清楚的，抱歉。”  
诸葛亮心想这年轻军人真是可爱——可爱得让人不忍他心有不安。于是他注视着赵云，认真回答道：“没关系。”  
“我…我可以请您吃午饭吗？”  
诸葛亮的语气玩味十足：“哦？这算是赔罪吗？”  
赵云用力点头：“嗯！”  
诸葛亮笑了，白净的脸颊陷下两个酒窝，他爽快地拍拍赵云宽厚的肩：“好啊，走吧。”  
“对了，赵云你不必叫我诸葛长官，和刘备他们一样叫我诸葛就行。我还有一年半载就退役了，现在不过挂个虚衔而已。”  
“好的，诸葛长……诸葛。”  
——  
赵云难以置信地看着诸葛亮面前的一碗皮蛋瘦肉粥，别说一个军人，就算是一个与诸葛亮年纪相当的男人也不该吃得那么少。  
诸葛亮感到他疑惑的目光，轻笑一声：“别多想啊，我没打算跟你客气。”  
赵云的视线飘到诸葛亮骨节突兀的手腕上，说道：“但您吃得太少了。”  
“没办法，因为我吃不了。”诸葛亮用勺子舀了一口热粥，在嘴边吹了吹才送进口里。  
“为什么？”  
“我的胃在半年前冻伤了。”诸葛亮放下勺子，往后靠住椅背，平静地直视赵云，“导致了胃穿孔胃黏膜损坏之类的毛病，最后不得不切掉一部分胃，现在还在恢复期，所以我吃不了太多东西。”  
赵云愣了几秒，他微颔首，也放下了手里的筷子，他想说些什么，但一向不擅长聊天的他不知说些什么才最妥帖。  
诸葛亮笑笑，调侃道：“我这样的军人可能还没走到战场，就已经饿死在半路了。所以你明白为什么我很快就要退役了吧。”  
赵云重新拿起筷子，掩盖性地夹菜，他的筷子颤抖地在那堆土豆、茄子和鸡块里如开荒般地翻来翻去，最后他才下定决心般看向诸葛亮，蓝眼睛里的郑重深沉：“我经常听团里的老前辈们提起您。”  
“哦？你指的是哪一方面的‘提起’，”诸葛亮又舀起一口粥，悠悠道：“‘体能不达标次数的记录保持者’？‘枪击测试时被后坐力顶翻的神奇人物’？还是‘用刀先自损一千再损敌八百的传说’?”  
“都不是。”赵云摇摇头，“他们常提起的是——”  
“‘白色之刃’。”  
诸葛亮怔住了。  
他恍惚地看着眼前年轻壮硕的军人，看他的蓝眼睛、高鼻梁、薄嘴唇，看他菜盘里满当当的饭菜、自己碗里冒出几块皮蛋和瘦肉的粥，接着这些不痛不痒的景象逐渐模糊，尔后诸葛亮看见他肩上象征军人身份的红黄色肩章，金色刺绣明耀得夺目，他眨了眨眼，想要压抑眼部神经传来的酸楚，他怀疑自己会流泪，但其实眼眶并不湿热，那点酸楚更像是沙子进眼睛，又即刻被风吹走的短暂不适。  
诸葛亮在很久前想过，若未来某天他亲耳从某人的嘴里听见那个称呼时，便意味着他彻底告别了过去。  
过去的他以为在如此时分他定会流泪，不为所谓的喜悦、悲伤、或者荣耀，只是单纯地为他自己。  
不过事实上，他的泪早已流光了。他早就没有能为自己流的泪了。  
诸葛亮扯出一个微妙的笑，食堂外的树叶随流风摆动，闯进食堂的阳光忽闪，他的眸子仿若在火上烧制的琉璃，时深时浅，“这个称呼，用你们年轻人的话怎么说来着？”他回想起自己在回部队不久后和队里新兵学的新词，“‘中二病’？是这么说吧？”  
“呃，您也不老。”赵云说，虽然他不知道诸葛亮的年龄，但诸葛亮的外表与他眼睛里偶尔出现的深邃和他身上沉稳的气质明显不符——他看上去很年轻，约莫二十五六岁，“再说这才不是中二病，这是个…”他顿了顿，脑海浮现团里那些老前辈们提起诸葛亮时露出的肃穆表情，语气变得庄敬，“传奇。”  
诸葛亮又笑了，一身的新伤陈疾让他再也不能像以往一样大口吃快饭，他慢条斯理地吞咽，“这世上哪有那么多传奇，道听途说罢了。”  
赵云想了想，开口道：“其实我一直很好奇。”  
“好奇什么？”  
“为什么您会被称为为‘白色之刃’？我听过许多人谈起称您‘白色之刃’的原因，但所有人的说法都有出入，所以我很好奇，真正的原因是什么？”  
诸葛亮挑眉：“哦？都有些什么说法？”  
“关于‘刃’的说法几乎一致的，是因为听说您擅长用刀；至于“白色”的说法，有人说是因为您隶属于白狼突击队，有人说是因为您天生特别的发色，还有人说因为您常在下雪的地方出任务。”  
“那么，你认可哪种说法？”  
赵云摇头：“我不确定，所以我都不认可。”毕竟他认为这些说法中无一能概括真正的诸葛亮，无一能确切表达那个称呼的意涵——这种感觉在他亲眼见到诸葛亮本人后变得更为深刻。  
他看向诸葛亮，如海的眼睛似乎风平浪静：“还请您告诉我，真正的答案。”  
“真正的答案啊……”诸葛亮看向赵云身后玻璃窗外苍绿的梧桐，有几片梧桐叶已经先知晓秋的气息，成了干枯的棕黄色，几只灰麻雀灵巧地穿过填满午时阳光的树叶缝隙，惊动几片悬在末梢的叶，这是一角毫不起眼的、属于和平的安逸。  
诸葛亮的视线回到那俊朗男孩的脸上时，眼里的笑意干净宁静。  
“我也不知道真正的答案是什么。”  
6.  
诸葛亮站在树荫下，看着被阳光暴晒的一群大学生们，又看向了不远处刚练完正步正原地休息的北一班，以及坐在队伍旁边被几个女生围着有说有笑的北一班教官，心头一动。  
他抱住双臂，背光站在北二班队伍面前，军帽帽檐的阴影让人看不清那双眼睛里的狡黠，他中气十足地开了口：“同学们，站军姿无不无聊啊。”  
队伍发出了此起彼伏的幽怨声：“无聊——”  
他加重了语气：“我说过多少次了，说话之前要打报告！”  
队伍发出了整齐的吼声：“报告！无聊！”  
“好，既然无聊那咱们就找北一班的乐子去！北二班全体都有，向左转！齐步走！”  
难得感受军训时期静好岁月的北一班学生们目睹气势汹汹的北二班走来，立马知道这是找事来了，纷纷鼓掌起哄，不少女学生看到北二班教官时，先是发出了低低的惊呼声，然后开始兴奋地交头接耳。  
“北二班的教官好帅啊！”  
“那天我在超市和他打招呼了，他笑起来超好看！有酒窝！”  
“而且他很温柔诶，上次北二班有人晕倒了，还是被他抱去医务室的。”  
“说起来他第一天是不是被我们教官当成学生了。”  
“好像是的，还被叫去跑了两圈哈哈哈。”  
“对对对，后来他们长官来了赵教官才知道认错人了哈哈哈哈。”  
“等等姐妹我觉得这个好像有点……”  
“停，打住，我知道，你可以我也可以。”  
“咳咳。”赵云清了清嗓子，从地上站起来，那几个笑得花枝乱颤的女生瞬息住了口，眼神意味深长地看看他又看看诸葛亮。  
北二班在北一班半米前止住踏起尘埃的步伐，原地立正。诸葛亮声音豪放：“北二班全体都有！坐！”  
高矮不一的迷彩服身影闻声松懈，个个东倒西歪地盘腿坐下，他们恰好坐在附近高楼的阴影里，下午昏昏沉沉的风拂过，引来阵阵清凉。  
“诸葛教官。”赵云走到北一班队伍前列，冲诸葛亮点头微笑。  
“赵教官，”诸葛亮眼睛亮亮的，若粼粼波光，“我看你们北一班挺闲的，正好我们北二班站军姿站累了，来你们这找找乐子。”  
然后他扭身一挥手：“北二班的，拉歌会不会？”  
不知哪个活泼的男孩在队伍中大喊一句：“北一班，来一个！”后，整个北二班队伍就炸开了锅，拉歌的声音越来越大，引得几个过路人好奇张望。  
诸葛亮满意地看着自己的学生，甚至还看戏不嫌热闹大地插进几句挑衅的话：“北一班还行不行啊！”  
军训时当然不能让其他队伍看扁自己的班，这是每个教官争强好胜的特性，当然，这源于每个军人对坚守荣誉的本能。赵云即刻叫道：“北一班的！全体都有！”  
“这是一个晴朗的早晨，鸽哨声伴着起床号音…唱！”  
这是军训里学生必学的军歌之一，也是每个部队军人都会唱的军歌，诸葛亮在北二班队伍的斜角边盘腿坐下，听这群男孩女孩们并不整齐的歌声，伴着几分的成年的成熟和几分幼稚的意气，像极山涧大小迥异、花色多样的雨花石。  
诸葛亮不自禁回想起十多年前的某个下午。  
那时也是夏末，风是缱绻的，吹着他酸痛疲惫的身体，他颤抖、纤细的手紧紧抓着刀柄，手心里的血与汗液浸透了缠绕刀柄的军绿色伞绳，他克制着自己的呼吸，稳住身形，准备接下对手的新一轮攻击。  
他很快被击倒，匕首应声落地，刀刃上的血珠在坚硬的地面渲染几个红点，在高温与强烈光照下很快干涸，鲜红逐渐变成黑红。  
诸葛亮被阳光照得睁不开眼，喉咙窜上浓厚的甜腥味，尔后他咳出血，抽空了全身的最后一点力气。  
然后他的对手，也就是他的老师靠近他，高大粗犷的身影挡住了直射阳光，让他勉强眯开眼，在他失去意识前，他听见老师的调侃冷笑：“诸葛亮，你用刀真是先自损一千再损敌八百啊。”  
那位老师五音不全，唱歌极其难听，一首《当那一天来临》学了一年多才勉强加入了他们团的年终合唱表演，然而在那么多人的合唱里他也不敢大声唱，总说是要把表现的机会让给年轻人，其实谁都清楚，他一唱歌周围的军人们就顾不得上下级的礼仪和矜持，笑得整个军区都震动。  
后来过了几年，他不再是诸葛亮的老师，而成了诸葛亮的队长。  
他曾有些扭捏地问诸葛亮十多岁的小姑娘会喜欢什么礼物，他曾在打完电话后难掩喜色地告诉战友们他的女儿又考进了年级前三，他身上很少留有有关家人的东西，只有一张他妻子和女儿一同制作的干花书签被他小心翼翼地用透明胶带包好，藏在军服最里层的口袋中。  
诸葛亮在前几年的一个年春节见过他女儿，那一年春节恰好轮到他和诸葛亮休假，诸葛亮无家可归，被他硬拉到他家里吃年夜饭，那个眼睛像他妻子、鼻梁和嘴唇像他的小姑娘则笑嘻嘻地拉着诸葛亮的手，让诸葛亮带她去放烟火。  
最后他被嘉苏普高原的风雪带走了，长眠于仁吉德青的冰中。  
世界与时间常常如此残酷，逼迫人们在生命的历程中不断地经受失去与别离，有时甚至不愿留下说再见的时刻。  
于是逝者无归，生者抱憾。  
“放心吧祖国，放心吧亲人！”  
“为了胜利我要勇敢前进！”  
诸葛亮晱眼，他想自己似乎在没有空气污染的嘉苏普高原待得太久太久了，久到不适应有灰尘的风了。  
快活的年轻人们鼓起掌，又开始了新一波的拉歌，同龄人的世界里最后还是更在意同龄人，两位教官已经被他们抛在脑后。  
赵云自带头起歌后便不唱了，因为他的目光总是不时地移到诸葛亮的身上，诸葛亮的表情若有所思，那双蓝眼睛安静、温润，一片浪漫的蓝色鸢尾花海。  
他在诸葛亮身旁坐下，轻声道：“年轻真好。”  
“是啊。”诸葛亮迅速换上一副悠然的笑颜，这是种训练极佳的体现，他重复了一遍赵云的话：“年轻真好。”  
赵云微低头，看看自己的鞋尖，漫不经心地问：“诸葛，当初你为什么想当兵？”  
诸葛亮淡淡道：“为了谋生。”  
见赵云没出声，诸葛亮继续说：“我从小在孤儿院长大，后来长大了，想给自己谋个出路，那时正好在征兵入伍，所以我就去了。”  
诸葛亮说完，脑袋枕在曲起的膝盖上，看向赵云，“你呢？”  
“可能受了我父亲的影响吧，他是一个军人，从小以军人的标准来教育我。”赵云像是想起什么似的，苦笑道，“我小时候很崇拜他——尽管他在我童年时总是缺席，后来叛逆期时玩心起来了，不仅开始不理解他，与他处处作对，那时的我简直堕落得不成样子。”  
诸葛亮看着眼前干净谦和的大男孩，实在难以想象他堕落的样子，心里突然冒出了久违的求知欲，于是他忍不住问：“那时的你…是怎样的？”  
“过得浑浑噩噩的，甚至经常逃课翻墙出去鬼混，通宵泡网吧、抽烟、喝酒、打架，几乎做了叛逆期男孩认为一切显得很‘帅’的事。”说起黑历史，赵云也不好意思地摸摸自己的鼻子，“后来有一天我的父亲把我从网吧里拎回家，把我推进他的书房，打开了一个他从来没有给我看过的旧皮箱。”  
“里面全是他的勋章，有很多枚，非常耀眼，如果不是因为父亲把它们展现在我面前，我这辈子都没想到他有多么光辉的过去。”  
“父亲对我说：‘赵云，这些是我活在这个世界上的证明，但比起所谓证明我活过，它们有着更重要的意义，那就是——’”  
“‘荣誉，赵云，荣誉不必是拿出来炫耀的资本，因为它永远都会记得你为这个世界做了什么，哪怕某日你与世长辞，你的荣誉依然铭记你为世界做出的改变与奉献。’”  
“‘世人会忘记你，你也会忘记你自己，但你的荣誉不会。’”  
“他说完这些话后沉默地看着我，那时候我突然注意到，他的腰背还能挺直，但他的鬓角已经白了。”  
“也是那时，我突然觉得时间已经在不知不觉中改变太多事了——如果我再不追上我的时间，未来的某天我必定会哀叹自己过得单调、草率、毫无意义的人生。”  
“所以我入了队伍，成为一名军人。”  
诸葛亮听完，最后他看着赵云那双仿若容纳璀璨星辰的眼睛，对赵云认真地说：“你的父亲会为你感到骄傲。”  
因为诸葛亮见过太多优秀的军人，他们的位置、性格、处事方式往往大不相同，但他们都有一个共性——  
他们都有一双向往荣誉的、明亮的眼睛。  
此时北一班的队伍里忽然响起了一个女声：“北二班的教官！来一个！”  
北一班的队伍似乎比刚才更兴奋了，女孩们的声音格外突出：“来一个！来一个！北二班的教官来一个！”  
北二班的孩子也不堪落后，对着北一班大吼：“北一班的教官来一个！”  
“一二三！快快快！一二三四五！我们等得好辛苦！”  
“我们教官刚刚唱过了！轮到你们了！”  
“一句也叫唱？”  
“一句怎么不叫唱了！北二班教官！来一个！扭扭捏捏不像样！像什么？大姑娘！”  
赵云饶有玩味地看向诸葛亮，唇畔漾笑，最开始是诸葛亮带领北二班队伍找事来着，现在惹火烧身了。  
诸葛亮接下了赵云含笑的眼神，落落大方地站了起来：“好啊，来一个就来一个。”  
两个班的学生不争了，全都激烈鼓掌，“哇哦——”  
方才带头起哄的北一班女孩对诸葛亮笑喊：“教官你别唱军歌啊，唱点别的吧！”  
她身边的几个人应和道：“对啊对啊，都听好几天军歌了，换点别的吧！”  
“好，不唱军歌。”诸葛亮扬起嘴角，“那就给大家唱一首我在嘉苏普学的民谣吧。”  
“好——”  
诸葛亮张开嘴唱起他刚到嘉苏普时为了完全掌握当地方言而学的一首民谣，那首曲子在嘉苏普人人皆知，当初他还是跟部队驻扎点附近的一个小村庄里的孩子学的，这首歌的曲调是嘉苏普民谣里为数不多的柔和舒缓，虽然唱的仍是嘉苏普壮阔浩瀚的冰天雪地与巍峨高耸的山，以及嘉苏普人的豪迈勇敢。  
他的声音清朗而明晰，悠长而不拖沓，分明是陌生语言的民谣，但足以让人想象到那遥远西北之地的茫茫草原、明媚干净的日光、挂雪的松枝、薄如轻纱的云、牧羊人站在山坡上孤寂的剪影、黑颈鹤的翅膀掠过绿湖后留下的波纹……  
“那不为人知的险峻之处，正是我的家乡嘉苏普；  
银装素裹的地方啊，群山之巅冲破云霄；  
早晨的太阳从瑶雍脱的湖畔缓缓升起，黄昏的晚霞倒映在哪吉雅江的水面；  
嘉苏普的子民接受尊贵天神的亲吻出生，圣洁的日光洒满生命之路；  
燃烧的心火融化冷硬的冰雪，坚毅的步伐踏过严寒的山河；  
老鹰为我们探路，白狼为我们指引；  
这天寒地冻的世界啊，没有我们走不到的地方；  
因为我们是了不起的嘉苏普人！  
……”  
在结束时他看见那群学生和赵云一起为他鼓掌，掌声几乎响彻了整个北校区，诸葛亮觉得喉咙里有些凉凉的，他在第一次在嘉苏普学唱歌时雪花在他喉咙里融化了，也是这种感觉。  
不过那时他看见的是前方雄伟的雪山，这时他看见的却是一双蔚蓝的眼睛，其中充满的向往与敬意，深过嘉苏普的积雪，纯过瑶雍脱的湖冰。  
7.  
那晚赵云私下找到刘备，并递给他一罐可乐。  
刘备心安理得地接过可乐，拉开了易拉罐，悠然道：“怎么？又有什么事想拜托我啊？你这是公然行贿啊，得给你记个过。”  
赵云眨眨眼：“不算公然吧，再说这也不是行贿，只是正好今天可乐买一送一，给您顺带一瓶。”  
“噗，看来如果今天可乐没买一送一，你连可乐都不打算送了呗？”  
赵云想了想，老实点点头：“嗯！”  
“靠，算了，想问什么快问，但是先说好啊，国家机密不答、部队八卦不答。”  
天色暗，刘备没发觉赵云的表情变得严肃不少，只听得赵云的声音：“团长，究竟为什么叫诸葛为‘白色之刃’？”  
刘备把易拉罐放到一旁的石柱上，漫不经心地说：“哈？不是有很多前辈跟你解释过了吗？”  
“那些都不是真正的原因。”赵云稍微倾向刘备，刘备下意识地往后走了一步，幽暗的灯光和月光下，赵云的脸半明半暗，“我想知道的是，真正的原因。”  
刘备沉默了几秒，抬眼看向他，少却玩笑意味的眼睛蓝得深寒，“为什么问我？”  
“因为只有在前辈们议论起‘白色之刃’时，只有您总是不说话，或者糊弄过关。”  
“哦？那只是因为我不知道而已。”  
“不，”赵云专注地看着刘备，就像一匹狼在酝酿着狩猎的方向，“那些道听途说的话，大部分都是从您那传来的。”  
“为什么您要混淆视听？”赵云捅破了埋在心底许久的秘密，换来了刘备愕然的瞬息表情，刘备摸向了自己的裤兜，他以前感到焦虑时总想抽根烟，但他摸到空荡荡的口袋后，才想起那里已经很久前没放过烟盒了。  
“你什么时候知道的？”  
赵云抿了抿唇，“从我知道‘白色之刃’这个称呼起。”  
“你小子，真不好糊弄。”刘备喝了口可乐，盯着在白炽灯下泛起红色光泽的易拉罐，“喂，为什么你一定要知道这个？”  
“因为……”因为自从关于他的传奇出现在我的世界之后，他便成为了我最向往的人。  
而向往容易挑起难以克制的好奇。  
“嗯？”  
赵云的喉结微动，把真心实意咽了回去：“因为我很好奇…毕竟总有人说他是个‘传奇’。”  
“好吧，我告诉你，”刘备投降，他深知这位年轻军人的固执，就算今日他不告诉他真相，有朝一日也会被他找到真相，“但是答应我，别告诉其他人。”  
“好。”  
“那句称呼，是一个从白狼突击队手里逃脱的雇佣兵嘴里来的，具体那次是什么任务我就不说了。只是那个雇佣兵逃回去后，像发了疯一样地见到人就喊‘白色之刃’、‘拉平仓措上的白色之刃’。”  
“他瞎了一只眼睛，还受了刺激，患上间歇性精神病，后来在他正常的时候，有人问他：‘究竟什么是白色之刃’？他面容扭曲地回答——”  
说到这，刘备收紧了手指，红色铝灌被捏出凹痕，他的眼神变得锐利复杂：“他说，那是一个白发中国人，他的皮肤很白，他擅长突袭暗杀和使用匕首，那日的战场一共有九个雇佣兵，那个隐匿在雪地里的白发中国人太过利落残酷，其中被杀死的八个人只见到白色的刀刃闪过，还未来得及见到血染到刀上便死去了。”  
赵云愣住了。  
刘备看了他一眼，笑得惨白，“你能想象到那个画面吗，那是接踵而来的死亡。那个说出‘白色之刃’的雇佣兵是个狙击手，他只在瞄准镜中目睹了这一切，所以他最后活了下来。”  
“后来嘉苏普那边的队伍收到了卧底发来的线报，而‘白色之刃’就这样被传开了，只是究竟是为何称他为‘白色之刃’，除了当时任务在场的几个人外，没人知道。”  
赵云瞪大了眼：“您……”  
刘备把食指伸到唇边，做了个噤声的动作，他说：“那是诸葛亮第一次出任务，几乎所有人都把这件事当作诸葛亮的传奇，有人惊叹，有人敬佩，但没有多少人想过为什么诸葛亮会成为‘白色之刃’，为什么他初出茅庐便成为传奇——”  
“是因为如果他不成为‘白色之刃’，他、我、还有当时在场的其他五个白狼突击队的队员全都得死。”  
“因为那个最后逃出来的雇佣兵，就是那时赫赫有名的狙击手‘避役’，你应该知道他，我们都被他放倒了，除了被我们安排垫后突袭的诸葛，他也打伤了诸葛的腹部，尽管他躲过了诸葛的子弹，但还是伤到了眼睛，只得逃走。”  
“为什么我要混淆视听？因为不是谁都愿意把自己为了活下去的残忍告知众人。人们经常看得见一个军人的光辉，却很少看见他的痛苦。”  
空气陷入了彻底的沉默，只有夏天的蝉在鸣，将近十五，夜幕中将满的月亮得清冷无声。  
刘备举起可乐杯，摇了摇，重新拿出嬉皮笑脸的模样：“我先回去了啊，谢谢你的可乐。”  
赵云深吸一口气，胸腔里的心脏砰砰作响，他的声音颤抖：“队长，那…其他五位白狼突击队的队员呢？”  
刘备的背影顿了一下，低声道：“没了。”  
“诸葛亮也受了伤，他只救得起一个人。”  
说完，他头也不回地走了。  
夏天的夜风有时更容易让人发冷，因为是夏季，所以人们总是穿得不多，提不上对寒冷的防备心。  
这一点，和命运很像。  
——  
那晚，刘备做了几个短暂的梦。  
一个是他第一次见到那个扎着双马尾、眼睛清澈得好像春湖的女孩，那时她就住在他新家的隔壁，然后母亲告诉他她的名字，她叫孙尚香。她是那一带的小霸王，她曾徒手打趴了几个虐待野猫的小学男生，自己也弄得一身伤，他见到她时，泪水正在她的眼眶里打着转，但她还是要强地替她抱着野猫的自己嚷道：“我才不疼呢！我才没有哭呢！刘玄德你看什么看！”  
“玄德”是他的小名，女孩不喜欢喊他刘备，而喜欢喊他“刘玄德”。原因？女孩说，其他人都喊你刘备，我是你的老大，当然要喊你的小名，怎么？你不服吗？  
他一边腹诽“谁要你当我老大”，一边答应她“好好好，随你随你。”  
第二个梦的内容是她和他去了同一所中学，她撞见同班女同学向他告白的场面，她冷哼一声，什么也没说便离开了，接着他们陷入了微妙的冷战——其实是她单方面不愿意理他。后来一个下雨的傍晚，他在放学的路上看见忘记带伞的她，他赶紧冲上去为她撑伞，却被她推开，她眼睛红红地说我才不需要你给我撑伞。他问那我该给谁撑？她说你喜欢谁给谁撑啊。他说，既然如此我更要给你撑了。  
她突然笑了，一边笑一边用书包打他，两人在雨中打闹了一会儿，都被雨浇得湿湿的，然后她小声说，刘备，我也喜欢你。  
那是她第一次私下叫他名字。  
第三个梦关于他们唯一的一次吵架，他第一次对她发了火，他把那张通过白狼突击队考核的通知书拍到桌子上，低吼道：“你不要无理取闹！这不是你该去的地方！”她的眼角泛红，喊得比他还大声，她说：“谁无理取闹了，我爱去哪去哪！跟你没半毛钱关系，刘备你别自作多情！”  
两人顿时陷入僵持的沉默里，最后还是她先开的口，她说：“我承认，是我想和你在一起。”然后她抱住了他，小声道：“其实你一直都相信我的能力，你也想我待在你身边…只是你害怕我出事，对吗？”  
他紧紧抱着她，默认了。  
最后一个梦是在拉平仓措茫茫的雪原上，他艰难地伸出僵硬的手，抚摸她被冰霜染白的睫毛，艰难地用只有他们彼此听得见的声音唤她的名字，她的名字很好听，但刘备几乎从未叫过她的大名，只叫她“香香”，他颤抖地呼唤着，他的舌尖融化了飘来的雪花，而她不为所动，半阖的眼睛瞳孔涣散，接着几声刀刺皮肉的声音和枪声响起后，那个被他安排垫后突袭的年轻队员跌跌撞撞冲到他们身边，他的声音忽远忽近：“刘队！保持清醒！我现在带你走！”  
他急忙低吼：“带孙尚香走！诸葛亮！这是命令！”  
那白发年轻军人弯下腰，把他扶上身：“刘队……”  
刘备冻得粘膜严重损坏的喉咙充血，他嘶哑的每个音节都带着剧痛：“你带她走啊！混蛋！你要抗令吗！”  
“刘备！”白发军人提高的声调颤抖着，似乎有无数块冰在他的话语里掉落、破碎，“我、我能救走的人只有你了！”  
夹雪的山风呼啸而过，吹灭了拉平仓措的最后一声呼唤。  
——  
是梦。  
刘备冷静地睁开眼，眼角温热的湿润不克制地流到鬓角。  
他当然清楚那是梦，否则他怎么还有机会再见到他的一生至爱。  
8.  
艳阳高照，万物生机勃勃。  
为期一个月的军训在今天结束，在军训汇演之后，教官们便要彻底和这群年轻的大学生们告别了。汇演进场前各班教官还需对队伍进行最后一次调整，诸葛亮站在北二班前，看着站在第一排的好几个女孩眼眶发红，偷偷抹泪，虽说短短十五天的朝夕相处不算长，但对于这些情感单纯的年轻孩子们来说也是一段深刻的记忆了，感到不舍是正常的，诸葛亮最见不得别人在他面前流泪，以前他在部队带新兵时，看到哭的就骂出去做深蹲负重跑，当然他不可能这样对待这群学生，只好安抚道：“好啦，别哭了，万一以后你们还能在街上碰到我呢…诶还越哭越凶了，你们怎么搞得好像我明天就要战死沙场了？行了，北二班全体都有！稍息！”  
他的声音愈发高昂：“一起再练个口号啊，一！二！三！四！”  
“一！二！三！四！北二北二！不甘为二！推倒北一！我是第一！”  
隔壁北一班齐齐发出“嘁——”声，诸葛亮没憋住笑，看向身旁比自己高一个头的北一班教官，两眼弯弯：“这个，我真的毫不知情哈。”  
赵云微低头看向诸葛亮，勾勾嘴角：“没事，不过，‘推倒北一’？恐怕不可能吧。”  
诸葛亮扬眉，抬手一挥，指向已经开始准备入场的北一班后面：“等着瞧——北二班全体都有！齐步并到北一后面，队伍别乱啊。”  
——  
北二班没能成功推翻北一班，北一班成为了汇演最佳队伍。  
原因？原因是台上看过场的退休老领导听到北二班临时改的口号后皱了皱眉，转头看向站在一旁的刘备：“这班走得倒挺齐，但这口号喊得都是什么乱七八糟的。”  
不过北二班不亏，因为给最佳教官颁奖的正是诸葛亮。  
原因？原因是诸葛亮的军衔比在场所有的教官都高，加上刘备说估计这是诸葛亮经历的唯一一次军训，给他留个深刻的纪念，于是让出了颁奖人的位置。  
当诸葛亮站在主席台台阶微附身为站得笔直的赵云戴上勋章时，赵云低声笑道：“我跟您说过了，‘推倒北一’是不可能的。”  
诸葛亮微笑，拉正了他的衣领：“小子，等着瞧。”  
然后他冲赵云行了一个标准的军礼，赵云也回了他一个标准的回礼。  
主席台下掌声雷动，欢呼热烈，阳光下，迷彩色的人海熠熠生辉，一阵夏季之风吹过，赵云看见诸葛亮明蓝的虹膜，里面唯独倒映着他一人的影子。  
那一刻赵云听见自己胸腔中的心跳声蓦地放大，他突然想，如果这双眸子里以后只有他的影子就好了。  
——  
行军车在汇演结束后不久便悄然载着这群迷彩色的军人们离开了，在漆绿色调的行军车里，诸葛亮坐在赵云正对面，他问：“你接下来有什么安排？”  
“嗯，接下来我有三天的假，我想回家休息休息。”赵云笑道，“我已经一年没回家了。”  
“挺好。”诸葛亮靠向身后的绿栏杆，“该回去看看了。”  
“诸葛，你有什么安排吗？”  
“我？在这个城市随便逛逛吧，逛够了再回去，我现在可是个闲人。”诸葛亮不假思索地回答他，他早就习惯了四处奔波，他曾经会因为走到一个新城市而感到惶恐不安，但现在他已经不会再为这样的事感到手足无措。  
赵云有些紧张地问：“那，你愿意来我家住吗？”  
诸葛亮下意识婉拒：“不方便吧。”  
“不会不方便的！我家位置还算靠近市中心，出行很方便的。”  
“傻小子，我不是说出行不方便，只是不好去打扰你和家人相处。”诸葛亮笑着解释，他心里很感谢赵云的善意，但他确实不愿意去叨扰他人的团聚。  
赵云表情真诚：“不会的，我父母一直都希望我能带战友来家乡看看，而且他们俩最近去北欧过结婚纪念日了…家里只有我一个人。”  
诸葛亮有点心动，但没算坚定：“咱俩也不算战友吧？”  
赵云听到“咱俩”一词时眼睛眨了眨：“怎么不算战友了，有句话怎么说的，‘带孩子就是打战’，咱俩都带孩子带一个月了，这战友情该坚若磐石了。”  
“赵云，看不出来啊。”诸葛亮笑得爽朗，“原来你这么能说。”  
赵云见诸葛亮似乎有点动摇，他的眼睛闪起明亮的光，像个得了甜头的孩子，“诸葛，来我家吧。”  
诸葛亮转转琉璃球般的眼，似乎还在思索什么，赵云赶紧补上一句：“我…我带你去玩好玩的，还可以去吃好吃的！”  
诸葛亮看着他蓝眼里的光辉，答应他的话脱口而出：“好。”  
其实诸葛亮有千万个拒绝的理由，只要他想，没有他推不掉的邀请。  
但他确实不愿拒绝赵云，他自己也说不出为什么。  
9.  
赵云居住的小区处于这个城市的黄金地段，靠近市中心，但相对安静，旁边有一座公园。小区的绿化做得很好，种满了法国梧桐和银杏、榕树，还有修建得整齐的夜来香，一踏入小区便嗅到清新淡雅的香气。  
赵云抬手一指染了点秋味的银杏，对诸葛亮道：“银杏还没怎么变色，等到秋天后这个城市就是一片金黄了。”  
“我还没亲眼见过银杏变黄的样子呢，”诸葛亮笑言，“听说很美，有机会我一定得看看。”  
“会有机会的。”赵云领他走进其中一栋单元，走到三楼，“咱们到啦。”  
赵云熟稔地打开厚重的棕红色木门，示意诸葛亮先进家门，还不忘在他身后叮嘱：“拖鞋在第二层鞋柜里。”  
诸葛亮应了声“好”后拉开鞋柜，看到一排毛茸茸的动物样式拖鞋，清秀的脸闪过一丝复杂：“你家拖鞋挺可爱的。”  
“啊。”赵云扶额，讪笑：“这是我母亲的杰作。”  
诸葛亮面对一排软乎乎的“小动物”思考了几秒，最终选中一双白色猫耳拖鞋——因为他目测这双鞋的尺码能合他的脚，然后泰然自若地换上了，赵云心想，挺合适的。  
对了，此处的合适不仅指尺码。  
然后他看着诸葛亮走向客厅的背影，默默拿出属于自己的棕色犬耳拖鞋。  
——  
奔波了一天的两人都懒得出门买菜做饭，于是赵云一边打开手机上的外卖软件，一边问坐在他身旁的诸葛亮想吃什么。  
诸葛亮的下巴垫在他从沙发随手抱住的巨大鲨鱼布偶上，专心地划着手机屏幕看外卖：“我能吃的东西都太清淡了，你点你想吃的就行，我再点其他店的。”  
此时橙粉色的夕阳余晖穿过客厅边透明的落地窗，把诸葛亮翘起的几根乱发映成了暖色，赵云下意识抚顺那些顽皮柔软的发丝，但他们两个人都在专心点外卖，没人注意到这个小动作的过分亲密。  
赵云的视线落到诸葛亮手机显示的店，看见诸葛亮往购物车加了份白菜肉片鸡蛋粥，他说：“没关系，我和你吃同一家吧。”  
诸葛亮侧过脸看他，微眯眼的表情像只慵懒的猫：“年轻人，现在不抓住机会，你会后悔的。”  
“嗯？”经验不足的年轻军人赵云显然没懂资深前辈诸葛亮的话。  
“傻孩子。”诸葛亮抬手，修长的手指轻轻弹了弹赵云的脑门，“等你回部队后可不是想吃什么就有什么了。”  
赵云的眼睛一眨不眨地看着诸葛亮，“但我觉得在只能吃粥的人面前吃太好会让我有负罪感。”尤其是在你面前。  
诸葛亮失笑，“我的心态可没那么脆弱。”  
“我不是这个意思……总之，咱们就点这家吧。”赵云贴近诸葛亮，伸出手指划划手机屏幕上的菜单，“他们家的套餐饭看上去挺不错的，我想吃这个咖哩鸡饭……对了，再给你点一份桂花糖水小圆子吧，那个是热的甜点，你的胃也能吃…”  
诸葛亮耐心听着赵云的念叨，轻嗅着赵云身上清爽的薄荷沐浴露味，那颗饱经风霜的心脏蓦地流过温暖的涓流，难得地感到一阵久违的温软与安逸。  
他不是没在身体受创后和其他人一起吃过饭，因为身体的原因，他总是知趣并礼貌地告知别人不用特别考虑他，然后他会单独点一份属于自己的清淡菜，安静地坐在一旁，看那些大快朵颐的快乐的人，这不代表他认为自己便与饭桌上的其他人格格不入，只是难免会有些不能和他人共享全部喧闹的、黯然的疏远感，或者说，一段无人想要跨越的距离。  
他从未留心过这点距离的存在——至少在有人愿意为他彻底改变一顿饭的内容之前，至少在有人固执又体贴地跨过那段距离靠近他之前，他一直毫无察觉，毕竟他长期在寒冷艰难的地区生存，在不经意间也习惯了心上的独来独往。  
但此时，那颗早就适应了孤独的心悄然欢快，诸葛亮侧过脸，看见霞光恰好镀在赵云挺直的鼻梁和削薄的唇，视线往下移，便是少年领口外流畅的肩颈线，他的心一动，稍显纵容的话脱口而出：  
“好，都听你的。”  
赵云对他一笑，笑容盈满了霞光——灿烂、夺目、无法用语言形容的温柔。  
——  
赵云家的客房不常使用，堆满了不少杂物，于是赵云让诸葛亮去他的房间睡，而他去父母的主卧睡。  
他领着诸葛亮到房间门口，打下门旁的灯开关，诸葛亮径直走了进去，他则靠在木制门框上，笑容赧然：“我的房间有点乱，您别介意。”  
“我觉得挺整齐的。”诸葛亮抬头看看四周，虽说赵云已有一年没回过家，但这房间仍充盈属于他的独特少年气——颜色各异的海报几乎布满了墙壁，飘窗旁摆着巨大的深棕色复古书柜，柜玻璃粘着几个购买书籍或专辑附赠的贴纸，书桌是原木色的，叠得整齐的本册和草稿纸旁的相框里是一张全家福，桌上笔筒里插着中性笔和各种颜色的记号笔，每支笔都笔头朝上，没有一支缺失笔帽，书桌紧贴的墙贴着写满单词的白色便利贴。“当然不介意。”  
看得出赵云是一个对待生活环境态度严谨，且在某些方面有独到之处的人。  
赵云觉得自己的脸有点烫，小臂不自然地抵住门框，“那就好…诸葛，明天我们一起出去逛逛，好吗？”  
诸葛亮瞥见了赵云僵硬的小动作，嘴角不由得上扬，“好啊，小赵同志，我就把自己交给你了。”  
“一言为定！那，早点休息，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
诸葛亮慢慢关上房间的门，又顺手关掉亮堂堂的白炽灯，在上床前他拧开了床头柜的暖色台灯，然后他放松地让身体慢慢陷入软乎乎的被子里，盯着天花板漫开的一点儿暖色光晕发呆。  
他的嗅觉对味道极度敏感，譬如说，现在他的鼻腔里全是赵云的味道——那种味道不属于某个人用过的沐浴露或他被子中残余的洗衣液，只是从那个人的身体里发出的、与他的分泌激素或体液成分有关的气味。  
赵云的气味不同于西北的风，西北冷冽的风太过锐利、太过飘渺，好像一个个还没迎来结局便于黎明之际终止的噩梦，刺痛了困倦的神经，惊扰了睡眠的安逸，却还是什么都没留下地消失了。  
他的气味更像是东南的霞，宁静得恢弘，温和得明朗，远不同于强烈的阳光——或许阳光真的辉煌得动人心弦，可眼睛不一定能直视阳光，甚至因为它太过刺眼而不得不闭上眼，霞光不同，霞光的美富有包容意味，是一种能够完完全全留在眼底的绚丽。  
诸葛亮翻了个身，伸长手拿下了书桌上的相框，白色相框很配相片的色调——浅碧的海、洁白的沙，黑灰的礁石、笑得寻常却十分幸福的三个人。  
照片里的赵云看上去年纪不大，估摸八九岁，脸颊有点婴儿肥，但下巴尖尖的，咧开嘴笑时露出了几颗可爱的乳牙。  
10.  
“靠——赵云你慢点！小心别撞到人了！”诸葛亮被赵云拉着手奔跑，他的余光飞快流转过色彩斑斓的人群，他到底是个军人，哪怕逛了一整天还这样奔跑也不觉得累，只是赵云横冲直撞的架势令他心惊胆战。  
所幸赵云的走位足够灵活。诸葛亮腹诽，这小子以前没少翻墙跑小路吧。  
“我们到了！”赵云止住脚步，双眼发光，“就在这！”  
“哈？”诸葛亮抬头看向那巨大高耸的摩天轮，眼皮抽了抽，“摩天轮？”  
十分钟前赵云带他走进游乐场时他便想婉拒——倒不是因为他觉得游乐场幼稚，而是赵云和他都受过训练，什么过山车海盗船跳楼机大转盘这些项目，他们坐起来就和坐车一样，根本体会不出常人感到的刺激感。  
但他最意外的是，赵云带他来这居然只是为了坐摩天轮  
赵云还紧紧牵着他的手不放，像是看穿他心思般笑道：“这个点去坐摩天轮看到的景色可不一般，你坐了就知道。”  
诸葛亮半信半疑地看了他一眼，还是由他把自己拉入那一堆小情侣居多的排队队伍里去了。  
看着工作人员落好锁，诸葛亮嘴角抹上淡淡的笑：“我还以为你会带我去玩过山车或跳楼机什么的。”  
赵云已经习惯了军人的作风，哪怕是在摩天轮里也是正襟危坐的模样，他深蓝的眼睛跃动着微光：“那些对咱们来说没什么意思，不是吗？”  
诸葛亮嗤笑，他注视赵云几秒，忍不住说出一直埋藏心底的想法，“赵云，你好可爱。”  
“嗯？”赵云没理解这句话的意思，表情疑惑。  
诸葛亮突然想起摆在赵云书桌上的那张照片，伸手捏捏赵云的脸，他笑着回答：“没什么。”  
赵云一愣，偏过头，指腹轻抚刚刚诸葛亮捏过的皮肤，此时摩天轮正转到四分之一圈的位置，蓝白主色调的游乐场缓缓沉落，小丑手握的鲜艳气球变得渺小，天色渐暗，西坠的金乌被挡在鳞次栉比的大厦之后，灰蓝色的玻璃镀了一层张扬的光芒，路灯还未点明，车灯光已然铺满公路，街道两旁的部分商铺也打开了招牌灯，整座城市仿佛涅槃的凤凰，从灰烬中重生，在夜幕降临前急忙披上光彩华丽的羽毛，日复一日，循环不息。  
赵云的手肘撑双膝上，两手交叠，“诸葛，有件事我一直想告诉你。”  
“什么事？”  
“其实在我刚入伍时，我就知道了‘白色之刃’的传奇。”赵云认真地述说，神情虔诚，仿若他面对的不是诸葛亮，而是至高无上的神明，“刚入伍的那段时间…我过得很艰难，嗯，其实现在想想也没什么，那时候觉得根本不是人能完成的体能训练，现在却觉得轻而易举，甚至不值一提。”  
诸葛亮静静地看着他，不言语。  
“然后我在老前辈们的闲聊里，第一次听说了‘白色之刃’，我还记得训练我的那老班长，他严格苛刻得让我以为这世上没什么能让他佩服，可当他提到‘白色之刃’时，他的眼神分明变了个样…不只是他，他身边的前辈，一群成绩足够优秀的军人，都露出了那种眼神。”  
“那种眼神我看得很清楚，是钦佩，是崇敬，是对自己永远也无法到达的某种高度的瞻仰。”  
“当时我就想，如果我也能成为如此强大的人就好了，从那之后，我便开始关注任何有关‘白色之刃’的传闻，无论真假——不知不觉间，‘白色之刃’的传奇已成了我的信念，”赵云忽而觉得有点不好意思，揉了揉脑袋，但眼神依旧坚定，“这份信念激励我撑过了最艰难的时间，也正因为这份信念，后来我决定加入白狼突击队，而且通过了初级考核…我，我原本憧憬着进入白狼突击队后能见到‘白色之刃’，但没想到…”  
诸葛亮笑容有点苍白，他淡淡道：“但没想到‘白色之刃’已经退出了白狼突击队吧。”  
赵云犹豫了几秒，点点头。  
诸葛亮不再看赵云，他转头看向那逐渐从大厦顶端露出面貌的夕阳——他们已经快到摩天轮的最高点了，他忽然说：“喂，小子。”  
“嗯？”  
诸葛亮重新看向他，一双温润平静的蓝眸渲了落日的晖，“我问你一句话，你老实回答我。”  
他继续道：“既然你已经知道我不在白狼突击队了，那你还打算加入那里吗？”  
“我…”  
“停，你先别急着回答我。”诸葛亮的眼睛和声调不起一丝波澜，“你没有见过真正的嘉苏普吧？那些纪录片和旅游宣传册里美好浪漫的风景都不是真正的它，那只是它的表象，你以为我会说风雪、低温、凶狠的野生动物或者极其艰苦的生活环境、还有危险的边境线才是它的真正模样…但，赵云，那些也不是它。”  
“白狼突击队员看见的嘉苏普永远是常人想象不到的残酷，我们不惧严寒，我们也不惧死亡，我们愿意为了守护和荣誉做出任何事，但——”  
“仅仅以守护和荣誉作为信念，是远远不够的。有时你不得不做出与你信念相悖的事，有时你不得不在现实面前打碎你的尊严和良知，并且在此前提下保持冷静的思考力和判断力，因为你还在这，因为你还活着，只要你有一口气，你就要为保护这里而毫无保留地奉献一切——无论你要做的事是否像一个真正的‘人’应该做的，但这就是你的任务，也是你的职责所在，你必须这么做。”  
“赵云，守护也罢、追寻荣誉也罢、死亡也罢，这都不是你在嘉苏普和白狼突击队要面对的最大困难，或者说，敌人。”  
“而是你的人性能不能经受得起挑战、你能不能在目睹一切黑暗与残忍后还能有一颗鲜活的心脏，赵云，摧毁、折磨一个人的神志远比杀了他容易，却更容易让他痛苦，说白了，”诸葛亮用力指了指自己的左胸，衬衫的布料被他的指尖压下几道皱褶，“你才是自己最大的敌人。”  
“等你想好一切了，再做决定也不迟。”  
赵云垂头沉默了十几秒，猛地抬头，直直看向诸葛亮，他的目光如炬：“诸葛亮。”  
诸葛亮有点恍惚，这似乎是赵云第一次喊他的全名。  
“没错，你是我的信念…直到现在也是，我想加入白狼突击队有很大一部分原因在于你，也没错，我总想要追寻你的脚步，直到成为和你一样的人，但事实上，我对你的向往已经潜移默化地造就了现在的我，所以。”  
“我愿意因你而来，却不会因你离去，因为我——”  
“我不再想成为和你一样的人，我想成为有资格站在你身边的人。”  
诸葛亮愣住了，他眼睛里的景象似乎变得模糊，玻璃窗外的夕阳十分绚烂，橙黄的霞光笼罩了整座城市，尘世间的匆忙与祥和一览无余，想必这副美景就是赵云来带他坐摩天轮的原因吧，可惜诸葛亮算是白坐了——因为除了面前那五官英俊、脸有点泛红的大男孩，他的视线里再无其他。  
诸葛亮勾唇，在摩天轮到达最顶端时用骨节分明的手托起了赵云的小巴，佯怒道：“赵云，看不出原来你挺嚣张的啊，谁给你的胆让你对我这么说话？”  
“您生气了吗？”赵云有点怯，全无方才的振振有词，他在担心自己的口出狂言是否真的惹诸葛亮生气了。  
“刚才不是挺嚣张的吗？”诸葛亮收紧手指，捏住赵云的下巴，这小子的下巴和他小时候完全不一样，小时候看上去尖尖的，长大了就变得有点平，“现在怎么怂了？”  
赵云支支吾吾的，紧张得说不出话：“我、我……”  
“小子，你应该知道我不喜欢临阵脱逃的人。”诸葛亮把他往前拽的同时自己也靠近了他，两个人的鼻尖几乎要碰到一块，“说出这么不得了的话又什么都不做？你到底是怂还是不想？”  
赵云僵直的脊背稍微松缓，他眨眨眼，满怀期待又小心翼翼地问：“您的意思是，我可以吻您吗？”  
诸葛亮挑眉，他算是明白了，这孩子不是怂也不是不想，根本就是太纯了。  
所以他所谓堕落不学好的叛逆期到底是学了什么？！  
诸葛亮想也懒得继续想，索性狠狠地堵上赵云的唇，他第一次见他时便觉得他的嘴唇生得薄，看上去精致又冷淡，带着不可近人的疏离，却没想到这张唇吻起来感觉很柔软，仿佛亲吻着细腻的雪，不过远比雪温暖，远比雪真实。  
赵云以为他是追寻光的影子，却不想，没有影子的追寻，光永远只是一闪而过的虚幻。  
诸葛亮感到赵云的手温柔地按住了他的后脑勺，然后那只手迫他和赵云离得更近，赵云吻得谨慎又专注，他闭了眼，看不见诸葛亮微扬的嘴角。  
——  
几年前，一家小餐馆的久别重逢。  
诸葛亮趁休假的机会去找退出白狼突击队有一年的刘备时，他的精神已经好了不少，不过，他变得和以往有些不一样了。  
以前的他虽然也会嬉皮笑脸，但总不会那么刻意。  
诸葛亮和他都心知肚明。  
“哎，诸葛，我们团刚来不久的一个新兵天天想打听‘白色之刃’的事儿，还问我知不知道，你说现在的年轻人咋好奇心都那么重？”  
“按照老样子说吧。”诸葛亮漫不经心地夹起一块肉，“随便糊弄一下。”  
“嗯…我这么做了，但我总有种感觉，他并不相信我。”  
“相不相信不重要，”诸葛亮把一块红烧肉夹进刘备碗里，“重要的是就算他不相信他也没法知道真相。”  
“有道理啊，不过说来，那孩子长得还挺帅，成绩也不错，算是新兵里的好苗子了，我实话实说啊，我觉得他不输你成绩最好的时候。”  
“是吗。”诸葛亮淡淡道，一饮而尽玻璃杯里的低度酒，“挺好。”  
刘备见他不在意的样子，调侃道：“嚯，我可没和你开玩笑，这小子有点天分，还挺努力，说不准他以后牛逼起来就是第二个‘白色之刃’。”  
“刘备。”诸葛亮放下玻璃杯，桌面发出不大不小的声响，“算了，没事。”  
刘备自知自己又不留心说了无趣话，及时转移话题：“好吧，不说这个，不过你先记住，那新兵叫赵云，说不准以后你们还真就一起共事了。”  
赵云。诸葛亮默念，好名字。  
在那之后，刘备每次和他聊天都会顺口提到那位成绩优秀的新人，说说他极佳的打靶成绩，或者他被某位文艺女兵告白时羞红的脸和不解风情的一本正经：“同志，部队明令禁止队内恋情。”  
这孩子挺可爱的。诸葛亮听着话筒里刘备念念叨叨的声音，心想。  
就这样，他逐渐认识了从未见过面的他。  
就这样过去了几年。  
半年前，诸葛亮在作战中受伤严重，不得不提前退出白狼突击队，但因为保密等诸多问题，他需要再服一年多的兵役才能申请退役。他陷入了挂着虚衔的空闲期，那时知道了一切的刘备主动联系他，劝他去感受一下大学的军训，刘备说：“训小朋友真挺好玩的，反正你还有个一年半载的空闲，就当来体验生活了。”  
这理由真烂，毫无吸引力。诸葛亮想，不愧是刘备。  
“赵云也会来，说来，你难道不想见见这个对你好奇了这么多年的男孩吗？”  
诸葛亮想了想，答应了他，“好。”  
半个月前的军训时期，刘备在黄昏时走进他的房间，开门见山地问： “诸葛，赵云又约我今晚见面了，你猜他要干什么？”  
“无事不登三宝殿，他当然是要问你‘白色之刃’。”  
“你觉得我要怎么答，且不说他不信啊，我有时候会想，这孩子人还挺不错的，我骗他糊弄他这么些年，也挺愧疚，但我真不知道他为啥非要知道这件事，都久了了，还那么执着。”  
诸葛亮沉思了一会儿，说：“刘备，告诉他吧。”  
“嗯？真的吗？”  
“告诉他真相吧，让他自己决定，”诸葛亮的眼睛有点黯淡，“究竟还要不要坚持。”  
“什么，坚持什么，我怎么听不懂你的话？”  
“哈。”诸葛亮笑得狡黠，活动几下肩关节，“洗澡去了，祝你好运。”  
其实刘备都懂，只是他假装什么都不知道罢了。  
11.  
诸葛亮披着浴袍走出浴室，白色发丝渗着温暖的水雾，柔软服帖的发尾堪堪垂下，让一向看上去清冷疏离的他多了几分乖巧，原本坐在沙发上拿遥控器调电视机顶盒的赵云听见他靠近的声音，立马转头看向他，笑得干净纯粹：“亮。”  
诸葛亮眼角抽了抽，这小子，改口改得倒是挺快的。  
他放松地坐在赵云身旁，赵云伸手搂过他的腰，他的体型比诸葛亮大一些，几乎能把诸葛亮整个搂进怀里，诸葛亮笑道：“干什么呢？”  
赵云理直气壮：“晚上风大，我怕冷到你，给你挡挡。”  
诸葛亮瞥一眼早被赵云关好的落地窗，故意道：“哦？这窗关得挺严——再说，我可没那么怕冷。”  
赵云微低头，下巴垫在诸葛亮有些湿气的白发上，“好吧，那是我怕冷，所以让我抱抱。”  
诸葛亮眼角又抽了几下，他实在难以相信几个小时前在摩天轮上那羞涩胆怯的男孩和眼前这撒娇求抱的大狼狗居然是同一个物种。  
不过，被赵云拥抱的感觉很舒服，索性便由他抱着了。  
诸葛亮看到茶几上有一杯冒着热气的牛奶，还有一杯覆着冷水珠的易拉罐果汁，他想起他们回家前赵云拉着他去了趟超市，当时赵云站在摆着酒品的货架前，刚想拿下一罐黑啤，又扭过头问他讨不讨厌酒味。  
他说不讨厌，他也曾是个喜欢在休假时小酌几杯的人，但胃坏了后他便滴酒不沾。  
赵云想了想，然后牵起他的手走向卖果汁的货架，问他喜欢什么水果。  
诸葛亮问，你不是想喝酒吗，怎么来买果汁了。  
赵云俯在他的耳边说：“可你不是滴酒不沾吗…如果喝了酒，我就不能亲你了。”  
诸葛亮失笑，道：“这有什么关系，别拿我当借口啊。”  
赵云眨眨眼，继续说：“但我还是觉得喝果汁比较好，如果是你喜欢的水果味，那么你和我接吻的时候会更喜欢我一些。”  
诸葛亮回想着赵云一本正经说着情话的模样，突然又想起刘备他对那文艺女兵不解风情的样子，心底浮起一丝异样复杂的情绪，戒指他的左臂绕到赵云的脖颈后方，迫他靠向自己，一脸坏笑：“赵云，你…唔……”  
他还没说完，赵云便主动又热切地吻上他的唇，他是个在情窦初开时尝到了甜头的孩子，唇与舌尖间的亲吻满是眷恋的深情，他接吻的样子很专心——诸葛亮不必睁眼都能想到他因紧张而微蹙的眉头，他的吻郑重、珍惜、期待着有关诸葛亮的任何一种可能，仿若拂晓时等待日出的露珠。  
两情相悦的吻总是很奇妙，哪怕彼此间还差一个紧贴心脏的拥抱，却仍能清晰地听见，灵魂震颤的声音。  
电视中十年前流行的文艺爱情片对白传进诸葛亮的耳际，在吻的空隙间他嗤笑出声，赵云用鼻尖轻蹭他的鼻梁，声音有点哑：“笑什么？”  
诸葛亮朝电视画面努努嘴：“没想到你好这口。”  
“不是，我还没来得及放碟。”赵云双手撑在他的脑袋两侧，吻吻他额角的碎发，“我以前买了不少碟，你想看什么类型的片？我去找。”  
“嗡——”  
诸葛亮和赵云同时闻声看去，是诸葛亮放在茶几上调成振动模式的手机，来电显示为刘备。  
他安抚地揉揉赵云的头发，对他回一句：“都可以，你选。”后，拿起手机走向他卧室的阳台。  
赵云知道他和刘备有话不方便当着自己的面说，虽说温情被打断的感觉有点心酸，但他还是乖乖地走到电视机旁的影碟柜，慢慢翻起碟片。  
诸葛亮一手扶着阳台的白色石雕围栏，一手接下电话：“喂，刘备。”  
“啊，诸葛，你在哪儿啊。”  
“我？我在赵云家。”  
“什么？你怎么被那小子拐家里了？靠，那小子到底说了什么，就这样把我们白狼一枝花给拐走了，你等着，我现在找他算账去。”  
“停停停，首先，不是拐，是我自愿来的；其次，”诸葛亮沉了沉气，冷笑一声，“什么白狼一枝花？您要不抽空给我当面解释解释这个名词？”  
刘备隔着话筒都能想到诸葛亮皮笑肉不笑的表情；“诸葛我错了，好了，不开玩笑了，我真有正经事。”  
“快说。”  
“咳咳，是这样……”  
诸葛亮静静地听着，脸上的表情逐渐变得凝重而严肃，楼下有盏照明灯似乎短路了，一闪一闪的，把诸葛亮深沉得有种的眼睛映得忽明忽暗，阴晴不定的海面卷起雪白的浪花。  
“我说完了…你，意向如何？”  
诸葛亮一脚踏回卧室，站在阳台落地窗的窗框边恰好可以从卧室的门看见客厅某一角，在那里，一个高大男人的两手各拿着一张碟片，正若有所思地比对着，诸葛亮的眼神一软，视线从光明的室内移回了黯黑的室外，夜风徐缓，银杏树和梧桐树发出细细簌簌的声音，他背靠落地窗窗框，世界一半寂寥，一半微喧。  
他简单地回了一个字：“好。”  
刘备那边又叮嘱了他些什么，不过他都没听进去——他只想快点回到赵云的身边，夜风有点凉，他十分想念赵云的体温。  
赵云见他回来后笑着冲他摇摇手里的碟片，是一部推理悬疑向电影，诸葛亮点点头，坐到沙发上，双手捧起赵云为他泡的牛奶，慢悠悠地喝起来。  
他们就像普通的情侣，不，或者说更像家人一样坐在一块，这时的他们都没有拿出在军队里必须的端正坐姿，而是慵懒地任身体陷进沙发和怀抱中，毫无保留地依靠。  
“这生活方式有点堕落了啊。”诸葛亮调笑，他的心思根本不在电影上，他感觉赵云也是如此——以上结论由赵云时不时落到他身上的眼神得出。  
赵云认可：“嗯，是有点。”  
影片播放到一半，诸葛亮忽而开了口，他的语气很平淡：“赵云，上面临时有任务，我明天就得走了。”  
他感到赵云的身体僵了僵，然后赵云问：“你会去哪？”  
“抱歉。”  
“…没关系，我懂的。”  
诸葛亮转头望向他看似波澜不惊的眼神，心尖像是被什么狠狠揪了一下，于是他抬手摸摸赵云的脸，有点愧疚地再次道歉：“抱歉，我应该再多陪你一会儿。”  
赵云摇摇头，他青筋明显的手叠上诸葛亮的手，“你没必要道歉，今天你玩得开心吗？”  
“嗯，很开心。”有你在身边，所以分外开心。  
赵云对他一笑，但那笑略勉强，暗蓝的眼睛里失了光彩，他假作轻松道：“那就好，原本就是想带你在这座城市里玩玩，既然你玩得开心我就完成任务了。”  
诸葛亮看着他，不知如何接他的话。  
过了一会，他听见赵云小声、似是自言自语的询问：“诸葛亮，我还会再见到你吗？”  
这是赵云第二次叫他的全名，尽管不久前他刚刚改口、稍微能亲昵些地叫他“亮”。  
诸葛亮抿唇，摇摇头，那不是否认，而是一种对未来的不确定：“也许吧。”  
赵云低下头沉默了半分钟，等他再次抬起头注视诸葛亮时，诸葛亮见他眼角有点红——是被电影画面中的一片粉紫色夕阳光衬的，他轻声说：“我还可以再吻你一下吗？”  
压抑的气氛和赵云隐忍的表情一同挑动了诸葛亮脑内的神经，他开玩笑般微笑着，细长的眼角上扬，睫毛在白炽灯下泛起淡淡的光，语气却丝毫没有开玩笑该有的腔调：“可以，今晚你想吻多少下都可以。”  
当赵云猛地把他扑倒在沙发上时，诸葛亮没有任何反抗，他被赵云亲吻时嗅到了牛奶和桃汁的浓烈香味，里面混了赵云独特的气息——干净、温柔、这东南方城市最璀璨浪漫的一抹霞光，让他心甘情愿地溺死其中。  
他被赵云吻着的同时，心脏燃起对自己极深的厌恶，他被赵云奉为信念，他给了赵云最大的希望，却也亲手给了他最深的绝望。  
他是个可恨的罪人。  
西北方的风，冰封了东南方的霞。  
但正如这座城市的黄昏一般，凤凰涅槃，飞蛾扑火，皆是因为——  
置之死地，方得后生。  
——  
赵云一手屈肘压在沙发上，一手紧扣诸葛亮白皙的左手，他附身吻他汗湿的眼皮，声音喑哑：“诸葛亮，我会找到你的。”  
诸葛亮轻喘着气，意识混乱间他似乎感到有无数只蝴蝶的翅膀正扑扇着他的心脏，客厅花枝吊灯的暖光涣散了他的瞳孔，他右手抓紧赵云的左肩，然后他回答：  
“好。”  
12.  
黎明熹微的光从落地窗照进室内，落到诸葛亮的脸上，他皱皱眉，不满地眯开了眼睛。  
他是个极度自律的人，很少贪恋睡眠的安恬，这似乎是第一次例外——兴许是因为他昨晚睡的床太舒服了。想到这，诸葛亮的脸蹭了蹭赵云的胸膛，他扬起脑袋，浅笑着用指尖摹起赵云下颚的线条。  
他掀开毯子，忍着腰疼从赵云身上爬下，接着重新给他盖好毯子，自己则穿上拖鞋走回卧室，拿出在部队生活时的那套规矩，利落地整理好自己的行李，又在赵云书桌上留了张字条，才拎起那四角金属已被磨去光泽的皮箱，轻手轻脚地走到门口，整个过程悄无声息。  
他又回头看看还在沉睡的赵云，抿起嘴角，开门离去。  
他迈着轻快而稳的脚步走过小区的银杏树和梧桐树时，觉得它们似乎比前天更有秋天的样子了。  
——  
赵云醒来的瞬间，怀抱和心一同空了。  
他垂下眼，指腹从唇瓣摩挲至嘴角，奢望触碰那个人残余的温度和气息，清晨的阳光正好，室外光明晴朗，他的眼睛却成了没有涟漪的死水，  
茶几上的玻璃杯还有干涸的牛奶渍，果汁易拉罐倒在它的旁边，罐壁的冷水珠早已蒸发，除了这两个孤单且没有活气的杯子和罐子，再没什么能证明昨晚这间屋子除了他以外，还有其他人待过。  
赵云露出一个苦涩的笑，然后他拖着沉闷的身躯，丢了易拉罐，洗了玻璃杯。  
他第一次一个人在家时感到茫然，大抵是昨夜太过喧闹，所以再普通的早上都能让人感到不普通的无措。  
他下意识走进了自己的房间，这种下意识来自突然闯进他脑海内的微妙预感，他总觉得诸葛亮会给他留下些什么，尔后他便看见了那张字条。  
字条上的墨迹不是汉字，而是某种陌生文字，像是古老奇特的图腾。赵云想，这大概是嘉苏普文字吧。  
诸葛亮写了一句话给他，但这句话的意思他得过一段时间才能知道，没关系，反正他一定会知道那句话的意思，只是不知道是何时，他能做的，只有等待。  
他看向窗外渐黄的银杏树和梧桐树，去年的他还没等到它们变得金黄便匆匆赶回了部队，今年也是如此。  
不同的是，去年他的心脏还没有为一个人变得丰盈又空洞。  
13.  
半年后。  
嘉苏普，横跨了约十个经度的西北高原，孕育传说的冰天雪地。  
赵云与其他刚来到这儿的新兵不同，尽管他也感到了极其不适的严寒，但他未有与他人相同的、对极端环境本能的抗拒感，相反，赵云对这片遥远的土地充满了迫切的渴望与好奇，毕竟——  
让他永生难忘的那个人也曾来过这个地方，那个人正是在如此艰难险阻的地方，创造了无数人刻骨铭心的传奇。  
一声军令划破空气：“白狼突击队预备队员全体都有！立正！”  
那几个还没来得及适应风雪的新兵虽站着笔直的军姿，不过身体仍打着小幅度的颤，站在队伍前面的长官皮肤粗糙，眼睛有神，发红的鼻头很圆，他清了清嗓子，声音粗犷得好像猛兽在暴雪中的低吼：“首先，恭喜各位通过层层考核来到嘉苏普，来到隶属于嘉苏普队伍的白狼突击队，但,”他瞟了一眼那群身穿绿色军大衣的新兵，那之中只有一个人身姿沉稳不动，他又咳了一声，“咳，我想各位现在已经感受到了嘉苏普极其恶劣的环境条件……”  
“所以，各位白糖突击队的预备队员们，你们还需要在嘉苏普学习很长一段时间，并且你们要学习的东西有很多，甚至远多于你们曾经接受过的最严苛的训练，你们准备好了吗？”  
“准备好了！”  
长官一挥手，呵道：“再大声一点！”  
军人们的声音几乎响彻整片高原：“准备好了！”  
长官满意地点点头：“很好，那么，接下来我介绍一下你们的指挥长——你们在嘉苏普的一切学习和训练都由你们的指挥长安排，哦，对了，他也是你们的格斗术教官之一，他最擅长用刀…”  
几片飞舞的雪花挂到赵云的睫毛上，他的眼皮被冻得抽了几下，寒风从他的耳畔呼啸而过，但他只听得清莫名其妙开始加速的心跳。  
长官一边冲旁边招了招手，那儿原本有几个身形挺拔的人在说着什么，一边继续方才的话语：“你们今后可以向他讨教讨教用刀的技巧，正好，他来了…”  
长官后面说了什么，赵云已经完全听不清了，他在锐利的雪风中瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴微张，不少雪点飞进他的口腔之中，他感到自己的喉咙变得又干又冷，鼻腔被冷气刺得生疼，呼吸都滞了好几拍。  
因为他看见那双日思夜想许久的冰蓝色眼睛，此时正安静、淡然、略含笑意地望着他。  
眼睛的主人声音空旷悠远，沉稳不惊：“你们好，我是你们的指挥长——”  
他扬起嘴角，“诸葛亮。”  
一阵西北的酷寒烈风卷着雪花刮过，锋利的风声淹没了他们，远处那座直耸云霄的高山拉平仓措正沉默无声地俯瞰这片白皑皑的大地，仁吉德青森林里的白狼足迹，正逐渐被源源不断的新雪覆盖。

后记  
诸葛亮坐在自己的办公室里仔细地看着手上的预备队员测评表，一阵敲门声打断了他的思路，他勾唇一笑，把那张属于赵云的测评表反扣在桌面上，起身冲门口喊了句：“请进。”  
果不其然，他预料中的那双灿若星辰的蓝眼睛很快出现在他的视线里。  
赵云的脸被冻得发红，他对诸葛亮行了个标准的军礼，表情看似平静淡然，但瞳仁中飘摇着压不下去的千丝万绪：“报告！指挥长，我有问题想问您。”  
诸葛亮往后靠住书桌，浅笑道：“请问。”  
赵云举起那张半年前他留在赵云书桌上的字条，认真问道：“我想问这张字条的内容是什么。”  
诸葛亮挑眉：“赵云同志，如果我没记错的话，你来嘉苏普前应该接受过基本的嘉苏普语培训，这种简单的句子对你来说不算是难题。”  
“但我确实不知道这句话的意思。”  
“好吧，”诸葛亮告诉他，“汉语意思是‘好好学习，天天向上’。”  
“嗯，嗯？！”赵云诧异，“还真是这个意思吗？”  
“看来你不是不知道嘛，我刚刚还怀疑你的语言学习能力是不是有点弱，说来，什么叫‘还真是’？”  
赵云有些尴尬，也有点失落，因为他原本认为诸葛亮会给他写些不一般的话——至少肯定不会是“好好学习，天天向上”，所以一直以为是自己没看懂那串符号般的文字，“呃，就是、就是…我以为你会留些特别的话。”  
诸葛亮端详他愈发红的脸颊，没忍住笑出了声，他抬起双手，捧起赵云俊朗的脸，问：“为什么要留特别的话呢？”  
“因为…”因为我以为我于你而言是特别的，因为我们可能这辈子都再也见不到对方了。  
诸葛亮笑了，他踮起脚，在赵云唇边留下一个浅尝即止的吻，然后他一字一句地对他说：  
“因为我知道我一定会再见到你，所以那些特别的话——”  
“我还来得及用一辈子说给你听。”


End file.
